1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of solar technology and relates to an apparatus for harnessing solar energy that enables heat generated from solar radiation to be used and stored for practical ends.
2. Description of the Related Art
Humans have long understood the benefits derived from harnessing solar energy. Indeed, solar technology is quickly gaining popularity and is rapidly evolving in an effort to meet ever growing energy demands at a time that many characterize as an energy and resource crisis. Given this, the importance of developing better solar technology becomes readily apparent.
Presently, there exist many devices and methods that enable solar energy to be harnessed for various useful applications such as heat and electrical generation. However, current solar technology is often limited to large scale applications and is oftentimes too expensive and/or inapplicable to the everyday needs of the average individual. Thus, while current devices and methods accomplish their respective purposes, there is a need for solar technology that is not only more accessible and cost effective, but also capable of being used in a broad array of applications that may be small or large in scope.